


Dumb Boys Holding Hands

by kimdonghyun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daichi being embarrassed and dumb, dumb title, stupid senpais holding hands, yeah thats the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdonghyun/pseuds/kimdonghyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga wouldn't get mad if he held his hand, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Boys Holding Hands

Daichi wanted to do it, but he kept telling himself not to. It wasn’t like Suga would get mad at him, right? They had known each other for awhile and he could probably count the number of times he had seen Suga get mad on one hand.

His hand was right there! It was practically waving itself in front of his face saying ‘Hold me! You know how perfect we’d fit together!’ and Daichi was damn well convinced that they would fit well together.

He checked to make sure everyone else had gone home, he didn’t want to get teased by Tanaka or Nishinoya or anyone particularly, he’d be way more embarrassed than he already feels right now. Speaking of embarrassing, his hands were already starting to get calmy from just thinking about the thought of Suga’s hand in his own. He hoped Suga couldn’t tell how embarrassed he was. He hoped he wasn’t blushing.

They locked up the gym and started heading home. Trying to distract himself from the hand swing too close to his, Daichi starting twiddling with the hem of his jacket.

“Is something bothering you?” Suga questioned in a soft voice. He jumped a little, he almost forgot he was there for a second considering how quiet he was being. 

“No,” and that was the end of that conversation. 

During their walk Sugawara kept looking over at him, he had a worrisome look on his face. Daichi wanted to make it go away, Suga’s face was meant for a bright smile, one that made the corner of his eyes wrinkle, those were Daichi’s favorite smiles.

While lost in his own thought Suga took it upon himself to slip his hand into Daichi’s, abruptly stopping his train of thought.

Suga gave him a small smile, “I understand if you don’t want to talk about, but just so you know, I’m always right here for you.” There it was that smile, spreading over his face. And damn if it wasn’t contagious because he started smiling too, but no where near as perfect as Suga’s.

They were mostly quiet during the rest of the walk, occasionally bringing up class work that was due, or something one of the first years did during practice. He didn’t mind the silent parts either, because it was a comfortable silence unlike before, he always felt most comfortable around Suga.

Once it was time for them to part ways the said a small goodbye, Suga squeezed his hand before letting go, turning his back to head his own way.

Daichi stood there staring at Suga’s retreating back for awhile. He thought back to how warm and soft his hand had felt in his.

He was right, Suga’s hand did fit perfectly in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> did u know i actually dont know how to write


End file.
